


Truth or Dare

by mukewriter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dom!Michael, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, ass eating, dom!ashton, dom/sub!calum, femme!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukewriter/pseuds/mukewriter
Summary: "I dare you to take off your pants in front of everyone," Michael demanded.That was one thing Luke didn't bet on; removing clothing. Call him naive, maybe even ignorant, but tonight wasn't the night he imagined showing off his pretty lace panties. Luke blushed and just the thought of it made him chub up a bit and he cursed at himself for being so kinky.Or the one where Luke's bandmates find out he likes wearing panties and sucking cock.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedmalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedmalum/gifts).



"Truth or dare, Hemmings," Michael spoke. 

The bottle had spun to Luke and it was his turn. He's never been one to turn down a challenge either. 

"Dare," he replied confidently. 

"I dare you to take off your pants in front of everyone," Michael demanded. 

That was one thing Luke didn't bet on; removing clothing. Call him naive, maybe even ignorant, but tonight wasn't the night he imagined showing off his pretty lace panties. Luke blushed and just the thought of it made him chub up a bit and he cursed at himself for being so kinky. 

"I..uh.. change my mind. Truth please," Luke muttered. 

"No way. You already got your dare, now get on with it!" Michael said. 

What would the guys think? His parts stuffed inside his favorite baby blue lace panties that only him and his girlfriend know about. At least until tonight. He should have known, Michael is lewd, that he would suggest such a thing. Luke's shirt wasn't even long enough to cover himself once he removed his pants. You looked at him apologetically, your fault entirely that he ended up at this party in skimpy underwear. He wasn't mad. He enjoys wearing panties for you. But he likes wearing them for you only and now his secret will be exposed. He can only hope for a decent reaction. 

"Dude come on we don't have all night!!" Ashton whined, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Um right yeah okay... pants off," Luke mumbled. 

Luke fumbled with his belt and then the button on his pants and slowly undid the zipper. He slowly pulled down his pants, revealing the soft lace undergarments to the room. If it was possible, Luke's face turned an even deeper red as everyone stared. 

"Go ahead baby. Show everyone those pretty panties you love to wear for me," You encouraged. Luke nodded and lifted his shirt a bit so everyone can see the whole thing. 

"Holy shit Luke," Calum stated first.

"You wear panties?" Michael asked, bewildered. "Is this why you changed your mind last minute?" 

Luke nodded at his question and went to sit by you, and you rubbed his back and gave him a kiss on his cheek, mumbling "I'm so proud of you." 

"How long have you been wearing panties?"  
"Why?"  
"Do you like them better than boxers?"   
"What do they feel like?"

The barrage of questions continued and Luke could feel himself losing his ability to breathe. 

"Wait!" You shouted. "You're freaking him out!" 

"One question at a time, that okay Lu?" You asked. Luke nodded and Ashton got to ask first. 

"Why?" A loaded question. 

"It started as just a bedroom thing for us but   
Y/N asked me to wear them tonight and I didn't think I'd be showing them off to everyone..." Luke said, burying his head in your neck. 

"Shhh Lukey it's okay sweet pea." You said, my fingers gently stroking his hair at the nape of his neck. 

"Do they feel nice, Luke?" Calum asked timidly. 

"They uh they feel really nice. They're soft and the lace usually feels really good against my dick." Luke responded, blushing again. 

Then what Mikey asked, Luke was unprepared for. "Can we see them again, Luke?" 

"Um uh..." 

"Go ahead baby. Show the boys your beautiful panties!" You encouraged softly. 

Luke stood up and took off his shirt, completely exposing himself in his panties. His cock was slightly hard due to all the staring, causing a gap between his panties and his skin. 

"What happens when you get hard?" Calum asked. 

"Uh well..."

"Let me show you?" You asked. "Is that okay Lukey? Wanna show everyone how pretty your hard cock looks in your little lace panties?"

Luke closed his eyes and nodded, giving me permission to make him hard in front of his friends, who were all staring at his crotch like it was the most beautiful thing they've ever seen, and that made Luke blush even harder. 

"Stand up Lukey so everyone can see!" You suggested softly. Luke stood and faced all the boys still sitting on the floor, giving them the perfect view of his body. You stood behind him, pressing your body to his, your hand snaking around his soft body, a finger tracing around his belly button. His breath quickened as your hand slid lower, fingers teasing the top of his panties. Luke looked at his friends with glazed over eyes and saw that they were all more or less palming themselves at the show in front them. You took your fingers and danced them up Luke's abdomen, using your index finger and thumb to tug harshly on Luke's sensitive nipples, a loud drawn out moan fell from his lips. He turned a bright red after the loud moan he emitted, his cock hardening without being touched. 

"Always so responsive, baby boy," You said. "Gonna get nice and hard in your panties for your friends to see? Hmm?" 

"Y-yes Mistress!" Luke squeaked as your fingers traveled south, gently tracing his hardening cock. You squeezed his length through his panties and he moaned again. 

"Fuck, Luke!" Michael managed. The boys were all hard now. 

"Take off your pants, Michael." You demanded. 

"Why?!" He asked.

"Because I wanna see your cock. You too Cal, Ashton. Show me those big boys," You said. The boys scrambled to oblige and removed their pants, Luke whimpering at the sight of their tented boxers. 

"Now show Luke how hard you are because of him. Cmon boys. Show Lukey here your big cocks!" You said. 

Luke gasped as the boys listened and pulled off their boxers in front of him. His best friends were hard and leaking because of him. Because they thought he was pretty in his panties!! Luke was blushing. Ashton's cock definitely beat the group in length, where Michael's definitely was the thickest. 

"Wanna see Luke's too," Calum squeaked. 

"Want me to take his panties off?" The boys nodded quickly and Luke's face turned a bright red. They've seen each other naked before but nothing like this. 

You gently removed Luke's panties and his length sprung free, leaking against his lower abdomen. You reached my hand low again, this time to fondle his tightly wound balls. 

"Fuck," You heard Ashton swear. 

"Boys, my baby boy has been practicing his deep throating skills. Does anyone wanna let him practice? It would be his first taste of real cock!" You revealed. 

"Oh my god," came from Michael. 

"You wanna suck my cock, Luke?" Calum asked first. Luke nodded feverishly. 

"Wait what about mine?!" Ashton asked. 

"And if they're getting blow jobs I want one too!" Michael chimed in. 

"You hear that Lukey? All the boys want to stuff that pretty mouth of yours with their cocks. What do you say baby?" You asked. 

"Th-thank you," Luke stammered, my hand wrapped around his hard cock. 

"Who's cock do you want first, baby?" 

"Calum" Luke said without hesitation. 

"Good choice baby," You smiled and Luke whimpered as you released his cock. "Now Lu, remember what we've been practicing. Relax your throat, deep breaths through your nose, and no hands baby," He smiled at me and nodded, getting on his hands and knees he positioned himself in front of Calum. He took a deep breath and placed his plump lips around the head of Calum's hard cock and began gently sucking, the salty precum delicious on his tongue. 

"F-fuck Luke!" Calum swore as Luke tongued quickly at his slit before taking more and more of his cock as he went. Luke focused on his breathing and the movement of his tongue, before allowing Calum's cock to slip down his throat without so much as a gag. Luke's nose was pressed to Calum's pubic bone, the light hair there tickling him. He swallowed around his length causing Calum to moan loudly and swear once more. 

"Go ahead Cal, cum down his throat. He wants it. Lu loves to be a good boy. Tell him when you're close sweetie," You cooed to Cal. 

"Fuck Luke I'm so close!! Gonna cum!! Gonna-" and with his last breath he came in a shout down Luke's throat, his face laced with tears as he pulled off of Calum's softening cock. Luke swallowed all of it and smiled. 

"Luke, what do you say?" You prodded. 

"Thank you Cal," Luke whispered. 

"Thank you for what, baby?" You pushed. 

"Um thank you Cal for letting me suck your pretty cock and thank you for feeding me your delicious cum," Luke said more confidently. 

"Fuck Luke that's dirty," Ashton piped in. 

"Good job baby boy," You cooed. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes Mistress," he said. 

You grabbed him a cup of lukewarm water to drink slowly, washing down any remains of cum from his throat. 

"Thank you."

"Alright Lu, Ashton or Michael next?" You asked as you pumped Luke's cock a few times to make sure he stays hard a bit longer. 

"Um.. Ashton please!" Luke squeaked. 

"Yeah, of course" Ashton said as he sat on his knees waiting for Luke to submit to his big cock. Luke fell onto his hands and knees again in front of Ashton, but what he didn't expect was for Ashton to give him orders. 

"Kiss it," Ashton demanded. 

Luke looked up at the older boy with wide eyes and then at you and you nodded. You gave Ashton a thumbs up of approval and let him continue. 

"O-okay," Luke whimpered. He kissed the head of Ashton's hard cock, then kissed down his length. 

"Don't forget about my balls," Ashton prodded. Luke nodded and pressed kisses all over Ashton's sac. 

"You're a good listener when it comes time to sucking cock Luke, it's too bad you don't use that obedience in the studio. Maybe I'll have to promise you'll get my cock if you behave from now on," Ashton teased. Luke whimpered as if to say yes and Ashton took the leaking head of his cock and spread his precum all over Luke's swollen lips. 

"Such a good boy Lu, listen to Ashton, he's gonna give you what you want," You cooed. 

"Gonna stuff that tight throat with my big cock, yeah? Want me to wreck that pretty throat of yours baby?" Ashton asked. 

"Yeah," Luke mumbled, his face beat red but his cock standing proud at the situation. 

"Is that all you've got?" He asked Luke. "Now beg!" 

"Please Ashton!! Wanna make you feel good! Use my holes please!! Wanna feel your big cock down my throat sir!!" Luke added the 'sir' for added effect and he was right in doing so. 

"Good boy, Lu! You remembered your manners!" You said smiling. He smiled back at me before Ashton pulled on his curls, pushing his cock between his lips, cursing at the sight. 

"Alright Luke, one last push down your throat and that's all of my cock! Think you can do it baby?" Ashton asked. Luke hummed on Ashton's cock and took a deep breath through his nose as Ashton pushed the rest of his cock past Luke's swollen lips. 

"Oh my god. Ashton is eight inches when he's hard! Luke has eight inches of hard cock in his mouth right now," Calum pointed out. 

Luke was thankful that the tour was over because there's no way he'll have a singing voice after swallowing three huge cocks in one night. But boy was he in heaven right now. Born without a gag reflex is heaven sent. He swallowed around Ashton's length and he heard him swear. 

"Lukey, baby I'm gonna cum! Pull off a bit you dirty boy!" Ashton pulled completely out of Luke's throats and jerked his cock over Luke's face. 

"Open wide baby boy. Let Ashton give you what you want sweet pea," You cooed. Luke let his jaw fall open and Ashton began to cum. Some landed in his mouth, the rest on his face. 

"You're so filthy baby! Ashton's cum all over your face! What a whore for your boys!" You berated as he sat back, staring at Michael's cock. "You're such a greedy slut hm? Covered in Ashton's cum and all you can think about is Michael's thick cock huh princess?" 

"Yes Mistress" he mumbled, blushing deeply at his princess nickname. 

"Thought so. But before I let you have it, what do you have to say to Ashton?"

"Th-thank you sir! Thank you for stuffing my throat with your long cock and thank you for cumming all over my face!" Luke rasped. 

"Of course Luke, any time really," Ashton said with a wink.

"Alright baby now tell Mikey how badly you want his big cock!" 

"Mikey... Please! Want you to choke me with your fat cock Mikey!! Want you to feed me your cum!! Wanna be a good boy for you!! Wreck my throat Mikey please!" Luke begged and Michael stared incredulously. He couldn't believe that in a few moments he'd have his best friends mouth swallowing his cock! 

"C'mere Luke, its all yours!" Mikey said, leaning back and offering his cock to Luke. Luke smiled up at his best friend and mouthed a silent thank you and Michael was completely heart eyed. Luke pushed the head of Michael's thick cock into his mouth, lips deliciously swollen, face still covered in Ashton's cum from mere moments before. 

The obscene noises coming from the two of them was unreal. Michael's loud moans and swears with the slurping sounds of Luke's mouth as he managed to swallow all of Michael's length, cheeks hallowed and bobbing up and down. 

"Luke I know Y/N said no hands but can you please play with my balls!!!" Michael begged. 

Luke reached his hand up and began gently stroking Michael's balls. Then Luke's next action surprised everyone. He pulled off of Michael's cock and spread his legs so he could get to his balls more. Luke leaned in and took one of Michael's balls in his mouth, then both of them, and began to suck as Michael swore louder. 

"FUCK! Luke that feels so good! Shit oh my god!" Michael yelled. "Gonna cum Luke!!" 

Luke pulled off of Michael's balls with a pop and pressed his cock onto his tongue, triggering Michael's orgasm and he shot his load into Luke's mouth. 

"That was the best blowjob I've ever received!" Michael said, still trying to catch his breath. Luke smiled and shrugged. 

"Alright Luke, and what do you say to Mikey?" You reminded him. 

"Thank you Michael for choking me with your fat cock and letting me suck on your balls. And thank you for feeding me your cum!!" Luke rambled. 

"You're welcome baby!" Michael replied. 

Then Calum piped in, "Luke is still hard! Who's gonna get him off?" 

"Luke is used to not being allowed to cum honestly, but today I think he worked hard for it so what do you say? Should I let Luke cum?" You asked, petting Luke's hair. The guys replied in a unanimous yes and Luke blushed. 

"Luke, wanna show the boys your favorite way to cum?" His eyes went wide but he nodded quickly. 

"Good boy. Alright. You know the drill baby. On your back, legs up nice and high!" You said. This gave all three boys the perfect view of Luke's tight little asshole. You gave him a few playful spanks before leaning in and pressing teasing kisses on his cheeks right by his puckered hole. He whined and the boys chuckled, causing Luke's face to be his favorite shade of red. Then you gave in and tongued his rim quickly, punching the breath out of him. Lapping at his hole which was tightening against nothing. Alternating between long licks and short, causing the little boy to whimper and moan beneath me. Then you withdrew your tongue and began to suck on his hole, the crude slurping sounds filling the room. 

"Fuck I'm so hard!!" Ashton piped up. 

He was indeed hard as a rock again. You had an idea and the boys are good listeners so it'll be a good show. You pulled away from Luke's asshole and he whined before you pushed in a finger to fill his greedy boy hole. 

"Calum, I want you to suck Ashton's cock," you said. 

"Wh-what?! No way!!" He said blushing. 

"I've been watching you stare at his cock all night, baby. You were drooling over that monster cock!" You countered. He hung his head in shame. "S'okay love, now you can have what you want!" 

He smiled and obliged, crawling over to Ashton like a little puppy. Ashton pushed his cock in Calum's mouth, sighing at the relief of the warm, wet cavity. Calum's lips are thicker than Luke's and you could tell Ashton loved the feeling of them traveling up and down the length of his cock. 

"Luke? Baby? How would you feel if I made Michael eat your tasty asshole? Hmm? His quick warm tongue over your tight little hole?" You asked. 

"Fuck! I want to!! Luke can I?" Michael asked. 

"Yes Mikey please!!! Just wanna cum untouched!! Whatever you want as long as you don't touch my dick!!" Luke managed. 

The noises that filled the room were loud and obscene. Michael slurping on Luke's hole, while Calum chokes and gags on Ashton's long cock. 

"Gonna-!" Ashton shouted, releasing his second load of the night down Calum's throat. He swallowed and flashed a big smile at Ashton, lips and chin shiny with spit and cum. Both boys turned to watch Michael continue to eat Luke's ass, determined to make him cum untouched. 

"Pleasseee Mikey pleaseee!! Wanna cum! Please I wanna cum for you!!" Luke cried, his cock purple with need. Michael was taking his time, enjoying his meal while Luke cried and begged beneath him. Michael's tongue circling over Luke's loosening rim was almost hypnotizing. 

"Damn, Mike! Let the boy cum already!" Ashton piped in. Michael sped up his pace, causing Luke to buck against his face. 

"C'mon Lukey, be a good boy and cum for Michael. Show him you can do it untouched!" You encouraged. 

"Yeah yeah gonna! Gonna cummmm," he whined out, Luke's body writhing in pleasure, body racking from his long overdue orgasm. Luke's hole was shiny and swollen and the boy was positively covered in cum, some of his own even landing on his chin. 

The boys were completely heart eyed at each other, exhausted and spent. They crawled close together and cuddled to sleep. Before knocking out, Luke looked at you and whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
